


Озарение

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: – Вот это сюрприз, – сказал он ровно, пытаясь скрыть тревожность и незаметно прощупать ауру демона. – Десять минут на адском корпоративе и ты уже проповедуешь любовь и отмечаешь Рождество? Это что – дух противоречия?Ещё один фик - отсылка на фильм "Love actually" («Реальная любовь» в отечественном кривоватом переводе).
Kudos: 8





	Озарение

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Биллу Найи, чей герой из "Love actually" навеки в моём сердце. И, судя по всему, он повлиял на стиль Кроули в сериале.

Уже в магазине Азирафэль совершил три тысячи пятьсот сорок восьмое за два дня благословение и решительно задернул занавески. Не поймите неправильно, он любил Рождество. И всегда старался выложиться по полной, даря людям радость и утешение. Но в саму рождественскую ночь, когда люди уже собирались отмечать — в церкви ли, в кругу семьи, да хотя бы в убогих ночлежках — он старался закрыться в своём магазине и немного отдохнуть. Иногда наедине с собой, иногда в компании Кроули. В девятнадцатом веке он, помнится, завёл канарейку. С ней всё равно было довольно одиноко.  
Но одиноко было и в тех случаях, когда он пытался провести Рождество среди толпы людей, он пробовал многократно. Это заставляло его иногда испытывать совершенно непозволительное для ангела чувство зависти. Людской век краток, но люди хотя бы проводят его в окружении близких (большинство, по крайней мере). У ангелов с этим были некоторые проблемы.

Задумавшись, он рассеянно сыпал в кружку маршмеллоу. И очнулся, когда они перестали помещаться и посыпались на ковер. Азирафэль вздохнул, прикидывая, уместно будет использовать чудо, или лучше по-человечески пересыпать полкружки обратно в пачку, а остальные подмести.

Колокольчик на двери предупреждающе звякнул. Он недоуменно нахмурился. Во-первых, было заперто. Во-вторых, он никого не ждал. Гавриил обычно появлялся попозже, иногда аж к Крещению, а то и просто присылал инструкции.  
— Ан-нгел, ты тут? — раздался знакомый голос. Судя по его звучанию и тому, как что-то грохнулось об пол и покатилось, его обладатель был уже изрядно пьян. Он поспешил к двери.  
— Кроули? Ты же на антирождественском корпоративе в Аду?  
— Н-ну, я побыл там минут десять… — пробормотал демон, заходя. И остановился, слегка покачиваясь, перед полкой византийских богословских трактатов. Потом повернулся и с некоторым усилием сфокусировал на нём взгляд. Взмахнул зажатой в руке бутылкой (только чудом Азирафэль успел спасти от встречи с ней любимую вазу).  
— А потом на меня снизошло озр… орз… озре… Меня осенило! — Кроули старался держаться прямо, но выходило с переменным успехом.  
— Надеюсь, не благодатью, дорогой? — неловко пошутил Азирафэль, прикидывая как бы одновременно не дать Кроули свалить на пол стопку барочной поэзии и не ранить при этом его нетрезвые чувства.  
— Не блгд… блдть… Осенило! — Кроули сделал к нему два размашистых шага. Барочная поэзия пошатнулась, но устояла. Кроули теперь стоял буквально в полутора метрах. От него несло адской серой, дешёвым виски, неприлично дорогим одеколоном и чем-то еще, неуловимым, присущим только Кроули. Чем-то, из-за чего эта адская смесь не казалась такой уж отвратительной.  
— Меня осенило про Р’ждество, — продолжил демон.  
— Немного поздновато для озарений, тебе не кажется? Как-никак, прошло уже две тысячи лет… Кроули, Кроули, дорогой, осторожно, ты можешь обжечься! — он всё-таки успел отобрать у демона Библию, к которой тот неизвестно зачем потянулся.  
— Я п’нял про Рождество, — пробубнил демон. Икнул, собрался с мыслями и начал сначала. — Что Рождество — это время…  
Азирафэль терпеливо ждал. Он уже понял, что конкретно это Рождество, видимо, время испытывать его терпение. Демоны ведь затем и существуют, чтобы испытывать?  
Кроули крепче вцепился в выскальзывающую из пальцев бутылку.  
— Рождество — это время быть с теми, кого любишь, — проговорил он на удивление внятно.  
Азирафэль вытаращился на него. Демоны, говорящие о любви — что-то тут не так. Подлили ему чего-то на этом их корпоративе что-ли?  
— Вот это сюрприз, — сказал он ровно, пытаясь скрыть тревожность и как-то незаметно прощупать ауру демона. — Десять минут на адском корпоративе и ты уже проповедуешь любовь и отмечаешь Рождество? Это что — дух противоречия?  
Кроули испустил страдальческий вздох. Получилось больше похоже на жалобный стон.  
— Ангел, как ты можешь быть таким… бесч… безе… бес-тол-ко-вым? — договорил демон по слогам. — Ты же умный! Там на кр’пр’тиве был Х’ссстур! И Дагон… И Вельзевул! И их я всех — не люблю! — Кроули сделал широкий жест на слове «всех», и барочная поэзия все-таки не выдержала напора и посыпалась вниз, шелестя рассыпающимися страницами.  
Азирафэль отстранённо подумал, что соберет их позже. Творилась какая-то странная чертовщина, и следовало дождаться, чем это кончится.  
Кроули потянулся рукой к уху, дважды промахнулся мимо дужки, но на третий попал. Рывком сбросил жалобно скрипнувшие очки. Посмотрел им вслед, изучил узор на ковре, и поднял взгляд обратно на ангела. Взгляд был мутный и абсолютно несчастный, все подозрения Азирафэля о том, что это может быть какая-то глупая и несмешная демоническая шутка тут же рассеялись под этим взглядом.  
— Это ужасная, ужасная ошибка, ангел, — пробормотал Кроули тихо. — Но, получается, что ты и есть любовь всей моей жизни, чтоб её…  
Азирафэль молча смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Ерунда какая-то. Демоны не могут любить в принципе. И Кроули это прекрасно знает. Да что они там пьют на своих корпоративах?!  
Последняя книга не удержалсь на краешке стола и последовала за своими товарками. Звук разрушил повисшую мучительную тишину. Надо было что-то сказать, что-то сделать, только вот что? Ангел никогда еще не оказывался в такой непонятной ситуации.  
— Кроули…  
— Я провёл всю свою ж’знь рядом с тобой, — сообщил демон, выныривая из оцепенения. — Кроме девятнадцатого века, но дев’тндцатый век не считается… Потому что я спал. И ты мне снился, — добавил он неизвестно зачем. — У тебя были уши как у Ганеши и много-много глаз, но это всё равно был ты. Так что технически — всю жизнь. Ну, п’сссле Падения…

Точно! Демону нравилось спать. Сон всегда помогал Кроули, может, поможет и теперь? Что бы там с ним не творилось. Оставалось надеяться, это не затянется на век.  
— Дорогой мой, ты очень, очень пьян. Тебе нужно поспать. — Азирфэль аккуратно поймал его за локоть и направил в сторону подсобки и такого необходимого сейчас диванчика.  
— И это была чудесная жизнь, — продолжил бормотать демон, покорно бредя за ним. Он чуть не наступил на собственные очки, споткнулся и тяжело навалился на его плечо, оставляя непослушные ноги жить своей жизнью. — Хоть я и жаловался. Знаешшшь, мне от этого тошно, но ты — единственный, кого я люблю в этой жизни.  
С этими словами демон упал на диванчик и отрубился.  
Азирафэль остался стоять рядом, растерянно моргая. Да-а-а, дела. Ничего себе. Чудны дела твои, в самом-то деле!  
Немного придя в себя, он вытащил из пальцев Кроули бутылку и накрыл спящего пледом. С трудом удержался от искушения приложиться к изъятому. Еще раз проверил ауру — всё было в порядке. Ангел пожал плечами и на цыпочках вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Теперь еще надо было ни при каких обстоятельствах не пустить сюда Гавриила. И собрать упавшие книги — демоническая любовь, как и все демонические эмоции, оказалась немного разрушительной.

***  


Кроули проснулся уже утром, изрядно помятым, недовольным и плохо соображающим. Так что Азирафэль сначала помог ему избавиться от похмелья, предложил чай, усадил на соседний стул, подождал пока взгляд и речи Кроули станут более-менее осмысленными, и только тогда рискнул осторожно спросить:  
— Кроули, а что ты имел в виду вчера, когда говорил про своё рождественское озарение?  
— Озарение? О чём ты говор…  
Демон вылупил на него глаза. Моргнул. Медленно-медленно поставил чашку на стол. А потом закинул голову назад и расхохотался.  
— Брось, ангел, ты что, серьёзно не узнал цитату? Это из одного фильма.  
— Фильма?  
Это до какой-то степени всё объясняло. Ну, кроме того факта, что Кроули вчера пришёл к нему, надравшись в хлам, только чтобы процитировать какой-то фильм.  
— Ну да, рождественский фильм, а ты что, поверил всему, что я говорил?  
Азирафэль смутился. Вообще-то говоря, он не поверил, но как-то это всё было подозрительно.  
— Никогда не знаешь, что от тебя ожидать, — сказал он, стараясь звучать строго.  
Кроули заухмылялся.  
— Я же демон, мне положено быть непредсказуемым! Смущать и сеять непонимание. Чего еще от меня ожидать?  
Ангел кивнул. По идее ему должно было стать легче от того, что странная ситуация разрешилась. Но разрешилась она как-то очень уж… странно.  
— Так что за фильм? — спросил он, ожидая, что Кроули наконец объяснит всё про непонятные цитаты, и, может быть, даже предложит посмотреть, как это не раз бывало.  
Но демон в очередной раз повёл себя странно (Азирафэль начал испытывать неприязнь к этому слову, но другого подобрать не мог). Вместо того чтобы мгновенно сообщить ему название, кассовые сборы, информацию о тайной любовнице режиссёра и пожаловаться, как сложно было повлиять на кастинг в последний момент, Кроули вдруг вскочил и засобирался, точнее, поспешно призвал на нос очки.  
— Я тебе потом покажу, э-э-э, на следующий год, — бросил он, уже на пороге. — А сейчас мне пора бежать, спасибо, что приютил. Пока-пока, ангел, увидимся! Чао!  
— Чао, — растерянно повторил Азирафэль, глядя, как за Кроули закрывается дверь, и чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — Что это было, Пух? — спросил он сам себя, подливая в чашку еще чая. И не смог ответить. Он знал «Винни-Пуха» наизусть, но вопросов там всегда было больше, чем ответов. Как и в случае с Кроули.

  
***

— Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт! — Кроули яростно вдарил по рулю своей Бентли и выжал скорость до девяноста.  
И как теперь вспомнить, что он вчера наговорил? Как потом вписать это в сценарий? Как меньше чем за год найти режиссёра, актёров, успеть всё снять и смонтировать? Если уж он обещал показать фильм ангелу, он должен стать первоклассным. Не просто так себе рождественским фильмом, а настоящим хитом. Который будут крутить каждый год, пока от него не начнёт тошнить даже самых слезливых домохозяек. Это был страшно демонический план. Чертовски злобный. По крайней мере, так он будет оправдываться перед начальством.  
Кстати о начальстве… Он вчера был на корпоративе, так? Выпил. Подумал, какие они все уроды, в отличие от Азирафэля. Выпил. Подумал об Азирафэле, потом о Рождестве, потом выпил ещё… Он застонал и уронил голову на руль. Кажется, он начал припоминать, ЧТО он вчера наговорил.

***

Весь год Кроули почти не появлялся, отговариваясь страшной занятостью. Было немного обидно, но Азирафэля и самого завалили работой так, что времени на переживания не оставалось. А под Рождество демон ворвался в магазин с очередной бутылкой в одной руке и видеокассетой в другой, распугав последних покупателей жизнерадостным воплем «Давай напьёмся и посмотрим порнушку!»  
— Боже мой, Кроули, — поморщился ангел, забирая бутылку и с опаской косясь на кассету. — Ты что, в самом деле притащил порнографию? А зачем?  
Кроули захихикал.  
— Хотел посмотреть, какое у тебя будет лицо!  
— Не вижу ничего интересного в том, чтобы рассматривать обнажённые тела каких-то посторонних людей.  
— Лучше знакомых? Могу устроить…  
— Прекрати!  
Демон слегка сбавил обороты.  
— Ладно тебе, я пошутил. Это не порнушка. Не дуйся! Тебе же тоже было смешно?  
— Нет, не было, — упрямо задрал нос Азирафэль.  
— Мгмпф. В общем, это была цитата. Рождественский фильм. Помнишь, я обещал показать?

Азирафэль припомнил прошлое Рождество, и подумал, что появление Кроули в этом году определенно нравится ему гораздо больше прошлогоднего, несмотря на дурацкие шутки. Он вспомнил подробности и недоуменно нахмурился. Что-то не сходилось.  
— Тот, что ты цитировал. Ты же говорил, его сняли в прошлом году?  
— Сняли в прошлом, а выпустили только в этом, — радостно осклабился Кроули. — Ну, знаешь, моя маленькая демоническая пакость. Посмотрим?  
— Сейчас, я только достану бокалы.  
Азирафэль направился к шкафчику.  
— Так как он всё-таки называется? — бросил он через плечо.  
— «Love actually», — отозвался Кроули, с комфортом устроившись на диване и сосредоточенно творя из воздуха кассетник. — Тебе понравится, ангел, ты любишь такие штуки!  
— Надеюсь, что так.

**Author's Note:**

> Любопытный факт: приведенная цитата из «Винни-Пуха» не является на самом деле цитатой из оригинального произведения А. А. Милна. Она из отечественного массового сознания, вероятно, навеяна советским мультиком. В таком виде употребляется только в 12-м эпизоде «Масяни».  
> Но я оставила её всё равно. :)


End file.
